


Monotony

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, LOTR, M/M, in fact it's as strange as the summary suggests, just mentions of Sam, maybe warnings for mentions of PTSD, so a little strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus essentially keeps Dean as a statue. Sometimes they read together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotony

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Monotony  
> Pairing: Dean/Magnus  
> Type: Sort of friendship, but not really  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 686  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Warnings: Flashbacks from Hell.  
> Notes: It’s a little different as I’ve tried to go at it from Dean’s POV, but I think it works.

There’s a certain banality to life when you are stuck in a constant game of Musical Statues, minus the music. Boredom doesn’t even begin to cover it. All I was left with were my thoughts. And let me tell you, there’s nothing particularly interesting or calming in my head. And if we’re being honest here, truly honest, my head’s not the best place to be since my little trip down under. I’ve been able to deal with the nightmares (Sammy might disagree, but whatever), but when you’re frozen in monotony these things have a habit of haunting your waking life too. It was pretty tough going for a while there.

I’ve never been very good at sitting still, anyone who’s spent more than ten minutes at a time with me knows that. I need music, entertainment, movement, something. I wish I could say that over time the crick in my neck disappeared and the ache in my legs became numb, or at least less noticeable. Unfortunately, the curse of the Winchesters affords me no such luck. It was uncomfortable as fuck. Not to mention those itches that I just couldn’t shake.

And then there was the general embarrassment. The son of a bitch sometimes hung a hat on my head, or drew permanent marker boobs on my chest. What is even with that? He was a weirdo. Although it had to be said he was a lonely weirdo. I don’t know how it happened, maybe Stockholm syndrome or some shit like that but he started to grow on me. Just a little. Not that I’d ever tell Sam, because that’s too much crazy even for him.

I guess he was the only distraction I had, the only thing that would stop me from being stuck in an endless loop of my own thoughts. Magnus. He really liked the sound of his own voice. He’d sit and talk to me for hours, which to be honest was pretty damn boring. But he also liked to read, and in a sick way I kinda liked it when he read out loud. It made me think back to when I was a kid, to when me and Sam used to hide books at the bottom of Dad’s bags so that I could dig them out when Dad was on a hunt and read them to Sammy before bed. Lord of the Rings was always his favourite, and I guess Magnus must have realized the significance, because he always picked Tolkien to read. Although the dude totally did not get the idea of skipping through the boring bits. Nobody needs to spend three pages reading about a forest. At least when he was reading, or he pulled me to stand next to him whilst he watched TV, I wasn’t stuck in my own head. I could think about silly things, loose myself in fantasy or comedy or whatever. 

Again, this never makes its way back to Sammy, but sometimes I would get a little weepy. Just a little. Magnus would catch me. The cold tears running down my still face always seemed to leave him feeling a little unsettled. I guess that’s why he eventually let me go. It was strange. One night he just grabbed me by the shoulders, carried me out to his car and dumped me in a far off field, muttered sorry, and disappeared. I came to with the worst pins and needles of my life. And that was it, back to normality (or whatever you wanna call it).

I managed to find Magnus’ number. Sometimes after a nightmare I ring it. I never speak, but it’s nice to hear his voice. It’s calming. Even if it’s just for a few words or an answerphone message. It still takes me back to the stories he used to read. I tried the audio books for a while, but they didn’t really do the trick. It’s weird, and I don’t like how needy it makes me feel, but I guess you gotta take what you can. At least Sam thinks I’m better at dealing with this shit now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm over at justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com if you fancy a chat.


End file.
